Wands of Destiny
by Lily Hensly
Summary: The children of Harry and his friends are now at Hogwarts living their normal teenage lives. But what they don't know is that something dark is stirring. Mysteries unroll as Lily's dreams reveal strange secrets Harry didn't even know himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Info: kids of the original characters! :)**

**(they are no longer related because harry married hermione! and ron married lavender(i know..blech...whatever)**

_**Wands of Destiny**_

**Chapter 1**

"JAMES! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO JUMP OFF THE PLATFORM?" Rose yelled, as the Hogwarts train bounded into sight.

James Potter, was at the moment ready to bound onto the train tracks and do something stupid, but of course was stopped by his parents friends daughter, who sadly caught him at every act he tried to perform. James gave her an exhausted and annoyed look of pure loathing. His jet black hair and electric green eyes followed in the disapproving gaze of Rose Weasley.

"Like I was actually going to jump." James scoffed.

"James. Really? Yes you were and for your information, I wouldn't really care if you fell off a cliff, but for you parents sake will get your butt over here and actually get on the train!" Rose commanded, her red hair being blown back by the approach of the red train.

"You know, sometimes I think this world would be better without you. It would give this world much more peace." James said rolling his eyes.

"Then you'd be dead in five seconds and your homework would never get finished." Rose retorted.

"True...ugh fine I'll get on the train." James answered following her instructions.

"Wait! Where's Lily?" Rose queried.

"Somewhere where no where can find her. Lost in weird dreams and probably staring at some random tree, wondering why it didn't eat breakfast this morning." James replied dead serious.

Rose gave him a look that told him to just shut up and he got on the train. Rose walked off looking for Lily, knowing that if she didn't find her, Lily would probably never make it to Hogwarts. Lily Potter, was well, different. She was as dreamy as dreamy could be and saw weird things that would actually come true, such as what was going to be on the test the next week, or if Michael Win was going out with Sandra Parkings in the next month. So just as James had predicted, there Lily was, up in a tree, her eyes unfocused and her smile, off in another world.

"Lily! Lily? LILY! LILY LUNA POTTER!" Rose yelled aggravated.

"Oh is that you Albus?" Lily smiled her voice silvery in the loud atmosphere.

Rose slapped her hand to her forehead.

"No you idiot! It's me-Rose!"

Lily just giggled, swinging up-side-down, her long chestnut brown hair and charismatic green eyes swinging to and fro with her movements.

Rose sighed, "Lily. Come on! It's almost 11 o'clock! We are going to be late for our 4th year of Hogwarts!"

"Oh late? Well that couldn't very good for thy soul could it? Where are mum and dad?"

"They left and will you get down from that tree before I drag you off it!"

"Oh Rose, of course! Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place." Lily smiled laughing leaping nimbly from the tree and doing a one-handed cartwheel over to her bags.

Rose ignored this comment and the two girls walked inside the steaming train. They walked down the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. The only one open was one with a girl and boy, that looked very similar, both with silvery blonde hair, except the girl looked much younger. Lily opened the compartment door cautiously.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Rose asked.

"Oh. Yea sure." The boy answered.

The two girls sat across from them and for a couple seconds there was an odd silence, that was of course broken by Lily, but strangely the words that came out of her mouth were not out of the ordinary.

"What are your names?"

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy and this is May."

Rose's eyes bulged at the sound of the name "Malfoy", although Lily was completely oblivious to the fact, obviously.

"Oh, those are nice names. I'm Lily Potter and this is Rose Weasley."

Scorpius's face paled even more (if possible) and even May looked worried.

"Malfoy is it? I should have known." Rose said coldly.

Lily looked confused.

"Lily, the Malfoy's are not our friends. Lets go."

"But why? The only place left to sit is with Albus and that's probably not a good idea." Lily argued.

"So. Anywhere is better than here." Rose said stubbornly.

"They seem nice enough and I'm sick of Albus bossing me about, so I'm staying here."

"No! Come Lily! Your father wouldn't approve." Rose said and she knew she hit the target.

"Fine. Goodbye Scorpius. Goodbye May. I'm sorry that your last name is so. I bet we could've been good friends." Lily said as she made her way out the door.

The tension between the Malfoys and the Potters had been going on for longer than Rose and Lily could remember and once Rose reminded Lily of the warning Lily's father had given her she knew that being friends with the enemy was definitely out of the question. She remembered Harry's exact words _But don't go making friends with the wrong sort or you'll live to regret it. An example of the wrong sort are the Malfoys... _So even though Lily found Scorpius extremely attractive, she forbid herself to even think more of that ever again, but sadly for Lily that was going to be harder than it was to snap back into the focus of everyday life.

Once arriving at Hogwarts, and riding on the carriages led by invisible horses no one could see, the students of the school made their way to their house tables. Of course Lily, Rose, Albus, James, and Hugo were in Gryffindor. The fame of Lily, Albus, and James's father was whispered about the school and even more so when he became the Defense of the Dark Arts professor and his wife, Hermione, became Transfiguration professor. Lily, the weirdest, and to most guys hottest, girl in the school, was probably more popular than she would ever know. The only one that no one seemed to notice was Hugo, for he never spoke and was not exactly favored by his parents.

The days of Hogwarts were seeming to drag on nowadays because of the triumph over Voldemort and his followers. Even though, not all students at the school were happy about that and they knew that something dark was stirring at that very moment.

"Lily will you pass me the cobbler?" Albus asked.

Lily didn't reply in movement or in words, but just stared off into the distance, munching slowing on her pumpkin pasties.

"Oh whatever," Albus said giving up, "James will you hand me the cobbler?"

"Sure. Oh and Al, I caught you staring at Willow earlier, whatcha think of 'er?" James smiled as his brother reddened.

"Oh will you shut it James?"

"No."

Albus looked annoyed.

"Oh guess what?" Rose implied.

"What?" James asked.

"Lily and I ran into Scorpius Malfoy for the first time today." Rose answered.

"Really? After all these years that bloke finally shows his face?" Albus wondered.

"Yea. I suppose his father wouldn't let him go here until things got cleared up. If you know what I mean." Rose said.

"Cleared up? The Ministry is still having a go at their family? Why not just lock 'em up." James retorted.

"I think he's nice.' Lily said out of the blue.

"Who?" James asked.

"Scorpius." Lily replied.

"You have got to be joking."

"I don't joke James."

"But Lily he's-he's-"

"-What? Someone who happens to have the last name of Malfoy. Yea and you don't even care if he's got feelings. How do you expect him to think of you as if you have feelings? Father's only is biased against his father." Lily argued, her mind back into focus.

"And thats the problem. Dad doesn't like 'em, I don't like 'em." James said stubbornly and walked away from the table muttering something about going to the bathroom.

**Dont forget to comment!**

**~Lily Hensly~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The man walked to the gate and ran his pale. bony hands over the black, rusted metal. The gate creaked open and his evanescent cloak draped about him, his hood over his head, hiding his identity. Coming out from the cloak came his other hand, that held a bone shaped, silvery wand. He pointed the wand at the doorknob and a clicking noise sounded out exposing the lighted hallway of the front of the former Potter's household. As he walked inside, sounds of laughing came from up the stairs. Silently, the cloaked man walked down the hallway, his wand still outstretched. _

_ Step by step he came closer to the stairwell, but suddenly he stopped, for another man with messy jet black hair and glasses came into sight. For a second there was an awkward silence._

_ "What are you doing here Riddle?" The man with jet black hair asked._

_ "Oh James, I think we both know why. Remember the prophecy?" Riddle replied._

_ "Yes I do, but why come here? What do you expect to do? The prophecy is out of our hands and you know that." _

_ "No. I'm afraid there is one thing I could do." He sneered, his smile growing evilly._

_ "What? No," James exclaimed realizing what Riddle meant, "My wife! My child! Please have mercy!"_

_ The man named Riddle raised his wand, his face showing no emotion._

_ "I'm afraid thats out of the question, James Potter. Prepare to be consumed by death."_

_ There was a flash of green light and a shriek sounded through the air. A woman having ran out as soon as she heard strange noises, from down the stairs, looked mortified at the sight of the fallen and lifeless body of her husband._

_ The woman had red hair and she was holding a baby boy, that had his father's hair and his mothers eyes, however, no scar was upon his forehead._

_ "Give me the boy, Lily!" Riddle screeched._

_ "Never!" Lily yelled tears falling from her eyes._

_ "If you do, I will spare your life, you filthy mudblood." He bargained._

_ "No matter what you give me, I will not be the one to hand my son over to death!"_

_ Riddle sighed, although not sadly. In fact, it was as though he was pleased._

_ "Then you leave me no choice."_

_ Lily darted away, but the man followed her, almost floating up the stairs. She set the baby down in his crib, giving him one last kiss upon the forehead, and guarded him with herself._

_ The man laughed crazily and raised his wand up to the level of her chest._

_ "Are you sure this is your final decision? You may regret it._"

_"I am sure and the only regret I would ever feel is the power to help you see the good, the light in life. The power to make you know what it's like to love. And if you kill me, you heart will turn to stone, lifeless, dull, and completely powerless."_

_ Riddle chuckled at Lily's wise words and pushed them aside. Once again there was a flash of light and Lily fell to the floor, tears still plastered on her face._

_ He advanced towards the little boy, looking into his innocent and unknowing eyes, feeling absolutely nothing, but the greed to live by taking others lives._

_ "How are you feeling Harry? Good? Pity to spill so much magical blood." Riddle cackled._

_ For the third time he raised his wand, ready to kill and there was a flash of green light. But once the blinding light had faded the baby boy still lay there alive and the evil man had disappeared, leaving only a trace of his black cloak. It seemed that all the mans spell had done was give the boy a scar, shaped like a lightning bolt, searing with his mother's last kiss._

_-o-o-o-o-o- _

Lily shot out of bed, sweat dripping off her forehead. What a dream that had been. The strange thing about it was that it seemed so familiar. Lily struggled to remember exactly what they had looked like in the dream. The only face that she could remember clearly was the baby boy's face when it had been given a scar, a scar exactly like her fathers, with green eyes exactly like her father, and he even had black hair exactly like her father. Then something dawned on Lily-that baby had to be Harry Potter, the night his parents were murdered.

The night they were killed by _Tom Riddle._

How Lily knew all this she had absolutely no idea. Why _had_ she seen it? Was there a reason? Why hadn't her father told her anything about it?

Lily rubbed her eyes and glanced at her wrist, reading the time from her teal watch. It was already 7:45! She had class in 15 minutes, meaning no breakfast for her this morning. With mysterious thoughts running through her head she pulled on her school uniform and raced out the door practically running through the hallways.

Her first class was Divination, one of her favorites. Luckily, once she raced up to the astronomy tower, which was where the class was held, there was a group of kids standing outside because Professor Trelawney hadn't opened the door yet.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Woke up late." Lily replied, not feeling it was the right time to tell her about her dream.

"What is your next class?" Rose said eyeing her schedule.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily answered her eyes beginning to be unfocused again as she drifted back into her own little world.

"Have fun with that. I have Herbology next, with Longbottom. Can't be too bad, huh?"

"Yeah...mine is with my dad...will be interesting. Rose? How exactly did Voldemort die?"

Rose's eyebrows arched at the random question.

"Well, your dad killed him. Everyone knows that." Rose replied.

"No! But _how?" _Lily persisted.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Just then Professor Trelawney opened the door, her hair frazzled and gray and ginormous, think, round glasses planted on her face.

"Come in class and take your seats wherever you wish. But wait! As you walk through the door, open your minds and allow all thoughts to flood away." The strange woman said, her voice falling and rising absurdly throughout her small opening speech.

The group of students flooded through the door, Lily staying behind, stuck in a trance. Rose tried to pull her along, but Lily slapped her hand away and closed her eyes. Lily saw the flash again, green and bright. The curse was definitely a killing curse, but she felt something wrong about the man who had said the spell. That man was feeling something and she knew what it was-regret, sorrow, pain. There was something triggering it...but what? Seconds ticked by and agitation grew in Lily's soul. She had to know what it was. Why couldn't she see what it was? Opening her eyes, she saw Professor Trelawney gazing at her, through her strange spectacles.

"I have to find out! I have to know what Voldemort's weakness was that night! Just give me a minute and I will be right back!" Lily exclaimed without explantation, as she ran down the stairs, her brown hair flying behind her, leaving behind a confused Professor.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry Potter was getting ready for his classes that morning when he opened up that day's issue of The Daily Prophet. Usually, nothing caught his eye, but today the headline was different.

**_Ministry Fought Against By Potter Haters_**

_To everyones shock an outburst was set outside of the Ministry walls_

_breaking Ministry rules and holding signs stating that Harry Potter should_

**_not_**_ have killed Tom Riddle Twenty-two years ago. Our fears of a resistance _

_secretly made by Tom Riddle before his death may be starting, however _

_all resisters were handled by the Ministry and will no longer be of a threat _

_to the rest of the Wizarding World._

Harry could not believe his eyes. Over the past twenty-two years he hadn't seen a headline involving something about Voldemort or him, except for right after his victory and the restoring of the Ministry.

Hearing a bustle of movement from outside his door he realized it was time for his first class of the day. They were 2nd years, meaning none of his children or friend's children would be in this class, making it easier.

"Come, come. Take your seats," Harry greeted standing at the front of the classroom, "I am Harry Potter and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. In this class you will learn to-"

"Father! FATHER! Something TERRIBLE has happened!" Lily interrupted running, down the aisles of desks, up to Harry.

"Lily! What now? I'm in the middle of class! Can't this wait?" Harry asked urgently.

"No. I had a terrible dream last night and you were in it! And I just realized that what happened was something that actually happened. I saw him. I saw green light. I saw-I-I saw him give you a scar-shaped like...a...lightning...bolt...I-I...don't feel well..." Lily explained faltering towards the end, her face paling. It wasn't long before Lily fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry knelt down trying to wake her up. Once he saw that wasn't working, he hoisted her up on her feet and led her out of the classroom.

"Don't worry children. I will be back in only a few moments. I just have to take her to the Hospital Wing." Harry told the shocked kids.

The door banged shut and silence swept through the room, before it was broken by a Hufflepuff, from the left side of the room.

"That's Lily Potter. The one who fainted. She has problems. At least that's what my brother told me. She sees stuff...like stuff that actually happens or happened." The boy said, a tone of awe in his voice.

"What do you suppose she was talking about?" A girl with pale blond hair asked.

"Dunno. She mentioned...a scar...maybe the one her dad has. Y'know...the one Riddle gave 'im." The boy replied.

"Did you see the paper this morning at breakfast. It mentioned Potter's name and Riddle's. I thought all o' that talk was over." A tall boy implied.

"Me too. You-you don't think...Riddle's come back...do you?" The blond girl wondered.

"No. It's impossible. It must be that there are still people that support him. Lets just hope they don't gain power-or war could start all over again!" Another girl said.

"Good thing McGonnagal is Headmistress and not some former Ministry Official from when Riddle was in power, or we would be in big trouble." The tall boy sighed.

"Why would we be in big trouble?" Another Gryffindor queried.

"Because then they could be part of this new resistance, or still be against the Potters. It would mean we wouldn't be safe, because the enemy would be living and leading right along side all the other teachers. Hogwarts would go back to being unsafe and another war could start. Pandemonium would break out." The tall boy replied.

"And each and every one of you would have nowhere to go. In other words, everyone would die." Harry concluded, having just walked in through the double doors.

Whispers broke out as he finished the word "die" and Harry walked up to the front of the classroom once again.

"Sorry about the interruption. Where did I leave off? Oh-yes, in my class we will learn how to make sure, that if all pandemonium broke loose, you would be able to defend yourselves against the evil forces that would want to kill every last happiness you have ever had. Trust me. I know, Lets just say I've had my fair share of experience." Harry chuckled, for the first time in a long time, remembering when he was a student at Hogwarts, and all the adventures he had faced. Looking out at all the new witches and wizards of the new age, he felt responsible for each and every one. Now, he just had to teach them everything he knew and drill into their heads, why they had to learn to fight. What was out there. For if they didn't know...Harry felt as though his efforts would be wasted. Was he up to the challenge? Yes. _Of course he was._


End file.
